User talk:Mattmeister
This user's talk page has been archived for shorter talk page. Please see Archive: User talk:Mattmeister for older messages. Templates Added a "game" template. Template. Output. Again this is a first draft so if you feel that names need changing or the order of the details or if I've missed anything out. Then please let me know Dd7900 15:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) >:C NOTHING I DO IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! Hahh. Xlauraluxuriousx 00:58, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :If jooooo wanted bewbs you should ask. but don't bother, sir. NO BEWBS FOR YOU! --Xlauraluxuriousx 01:05, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Miiiiiiiiine --Xlauraluxuriousx 01:12, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Noooo Sir. --Xlauraluxuriousx 01:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ....is that a fat joke??!?!!? --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Oh.. c: Yayyyyy. --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) hey dude stop buggin elva seriously, the nets are free so stop buggin her about her rp life aight? thanks Just to point out, she has two spots of her own to put that stuff, it doesn't need to be it's own thing... --Zephry 00:47, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yea, I noticed that earlier--Zephry 00:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Apologies okay sorry her own category perhaps not, i misread. however, you still dont need to make a huge deal out of it. Ownership of an Article Aren't articles on wikis meant to be freely editable by anyone?--R0cky (talk ·''' ) 21:37, 4 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Boo! Uh, you mean the caps to Mattmeister? Boo to you! --Juze 13:04, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Mattmeister, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 17:58, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Mediawiki:Sitenotice Sorry, internal links, my mistake. E.g changing short pages to and stubs stubs to stubs.--R0cky (talk '''· ) 16:08, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Out and About From Sunday, July 12, to Monday, August 3. Try not to foul up the wiki too much.--Mattmeister 21:39, 11 July 2009 (UTC) hey thanks for the warning :P EsIeX3 05:52, 12 July 2009 (UTC) zomg hai Welcome back. Anyway, yeah, we probably should get those sorted out. As for you becoming a bureaucrat, some guy that pereking made into a sysops/bureaucrat gave that to you. Honestly, I don't mind that he gave it to you. I still think it should be restricted so that sysops doesn't get into the wrong hands though. EsIeX3 04:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) There's not THAT many of us, IMO, especially if you only count active ones. Anyway, I pretty much agree with what you said - there's heavy inactivity and there's not enough good content going around. And yeah, I did get lazy after you came along since you were pretty quick at fixing articles. Still, just saying stuff isn't going to fix anything, so what do you propose we do? I'd say that, especially considering that this is a wiki about a games site, that we should work on List of Games. There's only a few games that have decent content on them. Once people see that we have something to offer, then maybe more people will start going to this site. As for the admin issue... I doubt it's going to be THAT much of a problem. Most likely the people who are vandalizing the wiki will be preoccupied with school already. EsIeX3 13:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Re: The 6 month restriction I restricted the users access for 6 months because he is a regular troll on Kongregate and a regular troll of Velocity. I have personal experience with the user on Kongregate. He contributes nothing positive. --KyruKun 00:42, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I understand and appreciate your follow up. Take solace in my status as a moderator on Kongregate as it should tell you that being lenient is not a foreign concept to me. :P --KyruKun 00:46, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Matt you're back!!! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY c: Hi matt. I'm back too. --Xlauraluxuriousx 05:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) What's going on with the Sitenotice and your talk page? Your talk page is still sysop locked. Only we can leave you private messages. Is The Kong Wiki moving to another host or something? --Juze 04:44, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Curator I was just wondering who the Curator of this wiki is? Thanks Okeh thanks, had someone last night claming they were lol =D About the main page challenges Should the main page challenges be completely removed, 'cause users seem to be too lazy to update it every week, and it needs some effort. I think that we should revamp the main page completely, and make it look like some other wikis, such as GuildWiki or Guild Wars Wiki. --Juze 04:26, September 24, 2009 (UTC) The second link is 100% better than the first. I think we should revamp as well. Lhjnhnas 09:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) MATT I'M BACK!!!!!!! --Xlauraluxuriousx 18:42, October 27, 2009 (UTC) .............""WHAT?!?!?!"" Why??!?!!?!?!?!?! --Xlauraluxuriousx 15:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Dang I haven't been here in forever.--Mattmeister 03:04, February 11, 2010 (UTC) You still here? :O Anyway, keep eye on RfA. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:12, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Protect the B9 page This page: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/B9 is currently the target of an edit war/borderline vandalism. The user TheIdioticIdiot constantly try to keep the current version, which is the accurate one, but some users (or maybe just one with various IPs) keep reversing his edits. I tried to talk to the first of them but his answer was...http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:70.24.6.210 this. Thus I'm requesting if said page could be temporary locked with the accurate version. Also, I would like an answer by an admin here: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Notable_Kongai_Players#Hall_of_Shame since Juze stopped responding. Max Vultur 15:22, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Matt is semi-active to be honest, Xensyr, me and PKA are more active. Protecting B9 from IPs. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I wish I could be more active but school's catching up to me. I try to check in at least once a day, but that hasn't been working so well this past couple weeks. I should be a little more active from here on out.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 01:04, October 19, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Bvanharjr2 03:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC)Bvanharjr Candidate for deletion These pages should get deleted too http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion, thanks walker9 Main Page Poll Don't you think it's about time to take down the poll from February? WelderKong 11:11, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Protection Log Hey Matt I noticed you protected the IKRC wiki page cuz people the person editting wasnt registered. Just wondering how come you protected it. I didnt see he was vandalizing or blanking the page. A lot of pages editors are not registered, if that is the case, then every page should be protected then. I only protect pages when its page dispute, vandalism, blanking, etc. Just wanted to know how come you protected it, thanks. walker9 (talk) 20:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess one of my major things was always getting people to register to edit, as it makes the edits personal and also easier to track. If you aren't alright with that I'll unprotect it.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 20:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I let anyone, unregistered, registered, edit wikipedias all the time. When they go too far by vandalizing, edit warring, thats when I protect it and block some users, otherwise anyone could basically edit, from my point of view. Also I do like people registered too, but Im fine either way. walker9 (talk) 21:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Then I'll unprotect it and we don't have to worry about it. Any plans to uh... get this place shipshape again? Was thinking adding games and changing the main page.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:03, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, Ill try to get more editors on here, as far as games, I havent rly played any for a while, I basically been on chat just to chat, so I dont rly know much more new games that are out. Plus, the other admins arent on that much either. Welder hasnt been on for like 3 months, dunno what happened, and Moncho gets on once in a while. walker9 (talk) 21:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I've been dropping the wiki in conversation and gotten a few edits. I really want a couple people passionate about games to come in here and update our games logs. Let's see if we can find any.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:11, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I pretty much like it when pages that havent been editted for a while, get editted too, for example, some chat room wikias, barely even have any edits, and some chat wikias, have a lot of edits. walker9 (talk) 21:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) So head on into some chat rooms and see if we can't find some individuals who want to help out. I've been going to my own crawls, but try and do a few today, drop their page on their chat or see if they need to make one, etc. Just see if you can get them interested.--[[User:Mattmeister|'Matt']][[User talk:Mattmeister|'meister']] 21:24, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hello, please ban this SPAMMER: http://prntscr.com/po56o he SPAMS you see no no no no no I FOUND YOU!!! hehe found you here, making a few game pages, Foolex (talk) 17:50, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey I saw the homepage asking for editors,I could help with the kongpanion section of the homepage Subham2 (talk) 09:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Dystopia Hey, I'm sorry for bothering you I was told to email you for this stuff but I can't find an email for you. If you'd rather discuss my question through email you can email me at sukorie@gmail.com I am an editor for the Dystopia wikia but I'm having an issue with people coming in and editing things they aren't supposed to and defacing other peoples descriptions I was wondering if there was a way I could get it to where only certain people can edit the wikia. I know all the wikia pages are supposed to be public but it's become a bit more of a problem lately than usual. Asheycat (talk) 05:22, February 26, 2015 (UTC)Asheycat Hey, Mattmeister. SteeleRod here. Just wondering what would get people back into Super Fishing. Seems to be a forgotten game, though it is very challenging. Was thinking maybe having a category like "Close, but no cigar." This would be a gallery section of fish caught within a certain weight of the game record fish. From a few ounces for the smaller fish up to a pound or two for the larger fish. This is really a great game. I'm surprised more people aren't playing it regularly. Just wanted to say hello, and get my five days in a row contribution in today for my Key to the Wiki badge. Hope this qualifies for that. Keep up the good work. SteeleRod